Hurt Circus Wolf
by kkiibbaa
Summary: His long brown fur was matted and in some places was a darker shade then the rest and looked to be stiff to the touch. He was holding up the hind leg closest to her making him limp. It was bent a way that she knew couldn't be natural. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

Hinata opened the door to her little cabin to find that it was a beautiful day to be outside. The ground had a fresh layer of snow covering it along with all the trees in the forest that she has been living in for most of her life.

Coming out the door behind her was a dog with floppy ears, fur a light purple color, and the size of a small pony.

"Lilac! Wait for me!" giggled Hinata, running after her.

They were headed out to a trail they often walked when the sky was clear and just asking for someone to accompany it no matter the season. Once finding the trail through all the snow, Hinata slowed into a comfortable walking pace pulling her winter coat tighter around herself while watching her dog jump through the piles of snow.

After walking for about twenty minutes, the cold was starting to get to Hinata. Shivering again she looked up from watching her sink into the snow to tell her dog that she thought it was time they start heading back only to find no dog, only a trail of paw prints leading to the bushes.

"Lilac?" whispered Hinata. A few seconds later she heard a rustling noise followed by Lilac's head coming out of the same bushes.

"Lilac, what are you doing?" said Hinata, taking a few steps towards the dog. Lilac barked and went back into the bushes. "Lilac! Where are you going?" said Hinata, running to the bushes. When she didn't get an answer she decided that she was just going to have to find out for herself.

Hinata was just about out of the bushes when she heard barking up ahead. Thinking that her dog was in trouble Hinata picked up her pace.

"Lilac!" yelled Hinata as she came out of the bushes and into a clearing. Lilac was indeed there but she wasn't paying attention to Hinata, instead she had her back to her, barking at a spot in the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing. Those bushes, for some reason, seem to be…panting?

"Lilac" whispered Hinata, "come here." Hearing her name called, Lilac ran over to Hinata and looked up at her. "What is it? What are you barking at?" asked Hinata. Lilac just barked at her.

Hinata looked back at the panting bushes. "Who's there? Show yourself." After a few seconds there was a rustling noise followed by a dog slowly making its way out, unsure if it was safe. "It's okay. I won't hurt you" said Hinata in a gentle voice. "I want to help you."

The dog looked at her for second and then stepped to the side turning to face the bushes and gave a soft bark. Looking back at the bushes, Hinata wondered what exactly the dog was barking at. It took a few seconds but soon the rustling started up again and out stepped a brown wolf the size of a full grown bear.

Hinata gasped when the wolf completely exited the bushes. His long brown fur was matted and in some places was a darker shade then the rest and looked to be stiff to the touch. He was holding up the hind leg closest to her making him limp. It was bent a way that she knew couldn't be natural. She could almost see the bone poking its way through the skin, the fur around it was a dark brown color, almost black and she could see the blood dripping from it on to the snow below.

Looking at the wolf's face, she saw that his eyes, though half lidded, showed he was in a lot of pain, even to the point of passing out. He was breathing in fast pants, tired from exerting the little energy he had just to walk.

"Oh Kami" whispered Hinata, bringing a hand to her lips in utter disbelief. How in the world did such a large wolf end up in such a condition? She began to tear up from just seeing the wolf in such pain…it was something she had never thought she would ever see.

Looking back at the white dog she saw that it was staring at the wolf with eyes full of worry. The dog seemed to care greatly for the large wolf standing next to him. As if feeling her stare, he turned to her with eyes that seemed to say 'Please….help him.'

Hinata slowly made her way toward the wolf, Lilac at her side. Even in his tired state his ears still turned in her direction shortly followed by the rest of his head. She stopped two feet from the wolf and slowly raised her hand, bringing it up to his nose as if to let him smell her. When he did nothing, she brought her hand up to cup the side of his face and slowly began to pet him.

'_**You shouldn't help me'**_ said a weak voice inside her head. Hinata's eyes widened and she stopped petting him. '_Where…?'_ she looked at the wolf and noticed that he was looking at her with a tired gaze. '_Did he…?_'

Interrupting her thought the voice spoke again '_**I don't want…you…to get…hurt.**_**'** Fatigue was catching up with the wolf. '_He must have lost too much blood._' thought Hinata. Completely ignoring the wolf's warning, Hinata went straight to work.

"I need you to slowly lie down as carefully as you can." said Hinata, looking the wolf in the eye. Not having the energy to argue the wolf slowly made his way to lie down on his side, opposite his broken leg.

Hinata had let go of his face when he started to lie down and had moved to stand to the side to give him room, she didn't want to get crushed if he happened to fall in her direction.

Once he had lain down, Hinata first went to his leg. Lilac had walked over to the other dog to keep him company and to get out of her masters way. She knew that her master would do everything she could to help anyone who asked, even a giant wolf and his dog.

The wolf had been having a hard time staying conscious while Hinata had been working on him. She had straightened out his leg, making him whimper in pain and had started scooping up snow, cover his leg with it. She was hoping the coldness of the snow would be enough to stop the bleeding.

When she finished with that, she walked over and kneeled down by his head. He was too tired to lift his head so he settled with just looking at her from the ground.

"The rest of your wounds don't seem to be bleeding so they can wait until we get to the cabin," Hinata said, looking the wolf in the eyes. His breathing had slowed to long haggard breaths. "The only thing is I don't think you will be able to walk there, not with the little energy you have," said Hinata with a sad face, "and I don't think we can carry you, even with all of us working together."

Hinata was starting to lose hope. Even though she had just fixed up his leg to the best of her ability, which wasn't much since didn't have what she needed. She didn't exactly expect to find an injured wolf on her winter walk this morning. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to get him the help he needed. She was worried that he was going to die.

**so how do you like 3rd story? i have more but its not enough for a complete chapter so i cant post chapter 2 quite yet but its coming along. so far ive written more then half of this story on my old kindle...moms got the fire...but i found this little note thing and ive been typing it all as a note...a really really long note...i didnt even know it was that long until i actually started typing it...but please review and tell me wat u think ^^**


	2. Warmth

**Chapter 2**

His voice sounded in her head like a tired whisper that sent a chill up her spine. _**'This form is not my only form' **_said the wolf looking at Hinata for her reaction. She looked at him confused. _**'My name…is Kiba Inuzuka…some people call me 'The…Devil's Hellhound…Guardian of the…Seventh Gate to Hell'. At least…that's what my…circus name is. Me and…my dog, Akamaru…have been traded…between circuses for…as long as we remember.**_

_**Some ringmasters…where nicer than others…and some…would starve us for days…without food…or water. When we…didn't perform to…their likings…they would beat us…for days…stopping at the point….where we were…barely alive. That is…how this last…circus is. The ringmaster…beats Akamaru…for no reason…and he…has this spell thing…that he uses…on me. It's…terrible. It feels…like someone is…digging into my head…from the inside. Sometimes…he uses it on me…to the point…that I black out. **_

_**We…have been there…for three years. When he…almost killed Akamaru…something in me…snapped. I don't…remember everything…just pieces. I must have…passed out…afterwards because….I woke up in a…clearing not too far…from here in this…same condition. But as I said…I am not really…a wolf. It is just one…of my two…forms. I am really…a human. The weather…had been so cold though…that it was better…for me to stay…this form.'**_

He had looked down at some point, but looked back with serious eyes. _**'They are going…to come…searching for me. They do…not care for…Akamaru. They will…want to punish…me for what…I've done. I am…too valuable to them. They…will stop at nothing…until they have…found me. Whatever…it takes. Including…kill a young lady…and her dog.'**_

Hinata knew he was serious. She knew that if she helped him that there was a chance they would kill her, but for some reason she didn't care. Hinata smiled up at Kiba. "I am stronger than I look. You have your demon and I have my own special ability."

Kiba was surprised to see her smile. He thought she would be scared and just leave him there. But she smiled at him. She said that didn't care if they were after him. That she was stronger than he thinks and that she was special in her own way. He was about to ask her what it was but the purple dog from earlier barked at them.

Hinata looked to the dog then to the sky. "We need to start heading to the cabin. It will be dark soon. We need to try and make it there before then" said Hinata, looking back at Kiba. "Do you think you can turn back into a human? I can lend you my coat to keep warm." Kiba was about to say that she should keep it but was cut off. As if she knew what he was thinking, Hinata looked at him and smiled. "I have a jacket underneath that will keep me warm enough."

Kiba only looked at her and nodded. There was no use arguing with her. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up with a grunt so he was still sitting, but not on his broken leg. When he started to sway a little, Hinata was at his side, steading him and allowing him to lean on her as she sat beside him.

They sat there a few seconds, allowing Kiba to catch his breath. Just from that small action he was already back to panting again. When his breathing slowed, he closed his eyes as if concentrating. Hinata sat looking at him, waiting patiently for him to change back into a human. As she was waiting there though, she was wondering what he might look like. Would his eyes be the same as his wolf form? Would his hair be the same color as his fur? Would he be tall? Fat? Muscular? Hinata shook her head. She would find out soon enough what he looks like. She just needs to wait.

Looking over him, Hinata was about to ask if he was alright, when something started to happen. She just sat there, staring at him. The wolf beside her began to shrink right before her eyes. His fur started to disappear, leaving tanned skin in its place. His ears slowly made their way to the side of his head, morphing into human ears. Before Hinata could blink, she was sitting next to a handsome young man around her age with spikey brown hair, tanned skin, and no shirt.

He was sitting in the exact spot, where just seconds ago, was an overly large brown wolf. He was still taller than her and he was evenly built, a little too thin then what she knew was healthy, but not thin enough to show bone. He had moved off her shoulder at some point and was swaying dangerously with his legs bent next him, no shoes on his feet.

Hinata turned, facing him, just in time to catch him, his head landing in the crook of her neck making her shiver when she felt his heavy panting and sweaty forehead, brush against her skin. On instinct, Hinata had wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other holding his head to her neck._ 'He passed out_' she thought, feeling his body go limp in her arms.

Looking down at his chest, Hinata saw that he had a long gash running from his shoulder to his hip, and of course, it was bleeding. _'His fur must have covered it up'_ thought Hinata. She quickly put some snow on it, making Kiba shiver at the sudden coldness of it, and wrapped it up, deciding to better look at it when they got to the cabin.

As Hinata started taking off her coat, the dogs finally decided to make themselves known, walking up to sit at Kiba's side, across from her. Akamaru still had a worried look on his face. Hinata felt sorry for the dog. He had gone through so much. Next to him, Lilac sat looking at the white dog. She rubbed her muzzle under his, reassuring him that his master was going to be alright. He's in good hands.

Hinata smiled at the exchange, amazed at how well they were getting along, like they knew each other since birth. Hinata thought they would make a cute couple. Feeling the man on her shiver, she quickly put the coat on him, slipping his arms through the sleeves with a little trouble. It was really too small for him, but it would have to do for now.

Putting his arm around her neck and hers around his waist, Hinata struggled to get him up. He had passed out after changing, making it even more difficult for her. After finally getting him up, Hinata was about to start walking when Akamaru walked in front of her, stopping her before she ever got started.

Tilting her head to the side, Hinata stared at the large dog with a confused look on her face. He simply barked at her, gesturing with his head, towards his back. "You want us to ride on your back?" asked Hinata, surprise evident in her voice. The dog barked, nodding his head in response. "Uh, okay" said Hinata, making her way to the dog.

She carefully sat Kiba on the dogs back, mindful of his broken leg, then sitting herself behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him back to lean on her and reached forwards to grip the thick white neck fur of Akamaru.

It took about thirty minutes to get back to the cabin. It had started snowing on the way, the snow coming down harder every minute they were out there. Soon they could only see three feet in front of them.

When they finally made it inside the cabin, Hinata quickly got off Akamaru and, still holding onto Kiba, walked him to the couch sitting close to the fireplace. She carefully pulled Kiba off, laying him on the couch. While she was doing that, Lilac had gotten some thick blankets from the closet and brought them over to Hinata.

"Thank you Lilac" said Hinata, taking the blankets and covering the shaking man on the couch. Lilac barked back her welcome and moved over to where Akamaru laid by the empty fireplace, curling up next to him, trying to get the dog warmer as well.

Hinata had already removed Kiba's wet clothes, including her coat he had on and was now trying to get some heat back in his body. Figuring she should put the fireplace to use, Hinata turned around and grabbed a few logs from the pile next to it. Once the fire was going, Hinata looked back at Kiba and saw that even with the fire and blankets, he was still shaking uncontrollably.

_'He needs more warmth_' thought Hinata, staring at him. After a few second of trying to think of a way to get him warmer, Hinata finally had found one. But instead of smiling or jumping for joy, her face turned a shade of dark red, her eyes growing wide.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata thought to herself. _'Okay Hinata, you can do this. If you don't Kiba might freeze to death.'_ Shakily letting the breath out, Hinata slowly started taking her own clothes off leaving her in only her bra and underwear.

Shivering at the sudden loss of her clothes, Hinata slowly pulled back Kiba's covers and slowly climbed over him, squeezing in next to him on the suddenly small couch. She laid down on her side, half laying on him, and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head in the crook of his neck. Hinata shivered at how cold his skin was. It was so cold she would be shocked if he didn't get pneumonia.

Snapping her out her thoughts, Hinata froze when she felt him slowly wrap his arm around her waist, then lean his head to rest on hers. Once he stopped moving, Hinata slowly relaxed letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Getting over the shock of him moving, Hinata took the time to note that his shivering had gone down significantly.

Before falling asleep, she felt his grip on her tightened. She felt so safe in his arms. She felt protected. She felt…loved.

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Promise

**Chapter 3**

Hinata felt so warm. She was standing in a field of flowers enjoying the warm breeze blowing through her hair. Everything was so calming. Hinata felt like she didn't have a care in the world.

But in the mist of this calming feeling there was also a warm wet feeling. It felt like something had been spilt onto her stomach. Touching her stomach with her hand, she could feel that it was thick even though her shirt had soaked up most of it. Bringing her hand to her face, she saw that it was a dark red color. Tilting her head down, she saw that the red spot on her stomach was slowly getting bigger. Furrowing her brows, Hinata looked back at her hand. After a few seconds, her eyes widened. She knew exactly was on her hands.

Bolting upright, Hinata frantically looked around. The cabin was dark except for the living room which was illuminated by the still burning fire. By the looks of the fire she guessed that she was asleep for at least an hour and a half. She was still on the couch, squished between it and the Kiba. Akamaru and Lilac were sitting next to the couch with their heads on Kiba's arm, which she noticed was clinching the couch and blanket with a death like grip, turning his knuckles a pale white color.

Both the dogs whined at Hinata, bringing her out of her trance that she didn't even know she fell into. Looking at the dogs, Hinata realized that her hand felt slightly wet. She brought her hand up to her face and again, she saw the image that was forever burned into her brain. The image of her hand covered in blood.

'_Wait…blood?!_' Looking down, Hinata gasped at what she saw.

Kiba's stomach and chest was covered in blood, rising and falling with sharp breaths that seemed to cause him pain at every intake of air. His face was contorted into a face of pain, sweet rolling down his forehead. Before Hinata could react, he started coughing, blood rolling out the side of his mouth.

"Crap!" whispered Hinata, bolting off the couch careful not hurt Kiba.

Running into the bathroom, she grabs the small garbage can by the toilet, glade that she had emptied it the other day, and sprinted her way back to the couch. Once there, she put the garbage can on his lap and reaching over it, grabs his shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position. As soon as he was up the blood that was blocking his air way was forced out of his mouth and luckily into the waiting garbage can.

When he had finished and had gotten his breath back, Hinata slowly and as carefully as she could, laid him back down and then removed the garbage can from his lap to the floor. "Now to stop the bleeding" said Hinata, making her way back to the bathroom. Grabbing gauze, an old rag, some old bandages, and her bath robe (she didn't want to be working in her bra and underwear), Hinata made her way to the kitchen to get a bowl and fill it with water. Once done with that she went to the couch and kneeling down, put all the supplies onto the floor next to her.

After rolling her sleeves up, Hinata removed the coverings she had wrapped his chest in earlier and dipped the rag into the warm water next her and wrung it out. Looking back at the gash, Hinata felt herself cringe at the amount of blood covering his torso. '_I can't believe I let myself fall asleep. I should have known that with his body temperature returning to normal that his blood flow would also return to normal._' Exasperated at her own stupidity, Hinata started to clean his wound.

Once done cleaning it, she had to then go get a needle to sew the gash up with. After that was finished, she covered it with gauze and wrapped it in bandages to hold the gauze in place. When she was completely done with it, Kiba's whole torso was wrapped up in clean white bandages. Hinata thought he kind of looked like a mummy, making her giggle even though the moment was serious. All in all, she felt she had done her best, even though she was almost positive that he was going to have a scar on his chest for the rest of his life, but other than that she was pretty happy with her work.

Hinata was cleaning up her mess when out of the corner of her eye she saw something shining. Looking at it with a face of confusion, Hinata saw that there was a few drops of blood about the size of a quarter at the other end of the couch where Kiba's feet were. Hinata sat there looking at it for a few seconds till it finally clicked. With a gasp, Hinata left her stuff and quickly threw back the blankets covering Kiba's feet.

Underneath the covers, Kiba's right leg had a small trickle of blood rolling down the side. The hole where his bone was sticking out of earlier had opened again and the skin around it was now a dark purple color. Checking to make sure the bone was still set; Hinata began to slowly clean the wound. Luckily the hole wasn't too big so she wouldn't have to sew up another wound; instead she just covered it in gauze and wrapped it up. Pulling the covers back over his legs, Hinata proceeded to finish cleaning up her mess that she had left earlier.

Once she had finished that, she looked down at herself and saw that she was covered in blood along with her now ruined bathrobe. Checking to make sure Kiba wasn't in any immediate danger of bleeding to death; Hinata finally made her way to her room and, grabbing a clean pair of clothes, proceeded to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Back in the corner of the room, Akamaru and Lilac sat looking at the hallway that Hinata had disappeared into. After a few seconds, Akamaru spoke in the language that all dogs speak. A language that all dogs understand and only a select few humans could understand, for example, the man on the couch and the female in the shower.

"And you want me to trust this woman?" asked Akamaru, looking at the light purple dog next to him. Still looking at the hall where her master had disappeared through, Lilac spoke with a gentle voice full of love and understanding. "I can understand your reason for worrying, but nobody is perfect. Not even Hinata. She makes mistakes just as the next person does."

Akamaru looked at her with a face of complete disbelief. "Mistake? Kiba almost bleed to death!" Akamaru sat there staring at her, waiting for her to say something back. He saw her look away from the hall and look over at his master lying on the couch. When she looked at Kiba, he saw her face slowly change to that of sadness. "That is true. He did almost die."

Akamaru was about to say something but was cut off. "But look at him." Closing his mouth, he gave her a confused look before turning to look at his best friend. "See how his chest rises and falls? Hear the beating of hit heart? All of this should be telling you something." Lilac turned to look at Akamaru.

Feeling her eyes on him, Akamaru looked back at her and saw that she seemed to be waiting for him to answer. "What?" In all honesty, Akamaru was completely confused. He had no idea what she was trying to get at.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Lilac shook her head, rolling her eyes in the process. "It should be telling you that he is alive." Still looking at him, Lilac watched as his eyes got big as he finally put the pieces together. '_Males_' thought Lilac as she turned to look back at the one on the couch. "Even though he almost bleed to death, Hinata did all she could to make sure that he lived. So don't give up on her just yet. Give her a chance."

Finished, Lilac looked back at Akamaru. He was looking at Kiba, thinking about what Lilac had just said. He had to admit she had a point. If it wasn't for the female, Kiba and he would probably still be in the woods. And Kiba was still alive.

After a few moments of Akamaru staring at Kiba, Lilac started to get worried. Leaning closer to him, she gently nuzzled her way into his neck fur. "Please just promise to give her another chance," whispered Lilac.

Feeling her nuzzle his neck, Akamaru was brought out of his thoughts. She was so warm. And she was the perfect size for him; she was only about a foot shorter than he was and being the size he is, he thought he would never find a female that could stand next to him and come up past his chest. She didn't judge him either. She didn't think badly of him because he stayed with a master that was looked upon as a filthy monster. And turning his head down to return her nuzzle, he knew that he had found the one he want to be with and to call her his mate. "I promise."

Happy that he had promised, Lilac pulled back and lovingly nuzzled the side of his face, in which he happily returned.

**Yo! Srry it took so long...finals are coming up so ive been a bit busy...okay fine...ive been lazy but dont hate! You cant tell me you dont procrastinate too! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
